Annoyingly Useful
by IHeartPudim
Summary: Angel thought he'd left Slayers back in Sunnydale. Unfortunately, a newbie Slayer called Lois Lane decides to worm her way into his life and into his quest for redemption, annoying the hell out of him and helping at the same time. Maybe that's why he can't seem to get rid of her.


A/N: This is a rewrite/continuation of The Slayer at Angel Investigations, but you don't have to read that one to understand this (though it would help). So, I got asked to continue that story, but since it's been far too long and my style of writing has changed (hopefully improved), I decided to do this rewrite... thingy.

It won't be a story exactly, more like a bunch of one shots in order. This is the prologue of sorts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel, Smallville or their characters.

* * *

**Annoyingly Useful**

**Prologue**

Their first meeting had been in a less than ideal place at a less than ideal time.

Although some would say that they had been destined to meet - Doyle had a vision about a girl and told him to go help -, Angel rather thought that it was mostly the powers up above trying to screw with him.

She was being attacked by vampires, because - as he would later find out - only Lois Lane would manage to attract the attention of a whole group of starving vampires and still make them angry. But that wasn't everything, no. That would be too simple. The girl was actually fighting back, throwing punches here and there with surprising strength that actually made the vampires back off a little.

And apparently they noticed this too - one of the stopped and hissed "Slayer."

Well, that would explain her strength, but how exactly was she a Slayer?

His mind instantly went to Buffy, but he shook those thoughts away. Then he thought of the other Slayer, Faith, who was currently in a coma after being stabbed by Buffy to save him. Had she died somehow? Had Buffy-

"Okay, I think we might have a little misunderstanding here. I'm not a Slayer. Whatever that is." The girl spoke.

Hm, so she didn't know she was a Slayer - if she even was one at all - which could make things more complicated. Hadn't he come to LA to get away from Slayers?

One of the vampires suddenly managed to grab the girl's hair from behind, exposing her throat as if she was some kind of appetizing meal (which for them she probably was), so Angel sprung into action.

He fought the vampires with ease, or at least the first three. As the fight progressed, Angel found himself surrounded by the remaining vampires.

Great.

He couldn't take them all at the same time, not without leaving the girl open for an attack.

However…

If she really was a Slayer, maybe he could use it to his advantage. Angel turned and offered her a stake.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Put this right through their hearts and they go poof. Simple."

He hoped his explanation would suffice, as the four vampires lunged forward and he didn't really have the time to say anything else.

He swooped down, kicking a couple of vampires away, punching some and staking others. From the corner of his eye Angel noted that the girl had managed to stake one of them, which further proved his Slayer theory and made Angel confident that she would at least be able to hold her own until he killed all of the vampires. So he concentrated on fighting the remaining undead, who turned out to be stronger and tougher than he'd originally thought.

And apparently he'd given her a little too much credit- somehow, one of the vampires managed sneak up on her and hit her hard on the head, making the girl fall unconscious to the dirty ground. Angel growled, turning to the vampire and kicking him on the chest. The vampire stumbled backwards, which allowed Angel to finally plunge the stake through his heart.

After confirming that all of the vampires - except for himself of course - had been dusted, Angel turned to the unconscious girl.

Of course, he would end up with an unconscious - and possibly newbie - Slayer on his hands. Just his luck.

He sighed, bending down to pick up the girl from the ground. "God, what am I going to do with you?"


End file.
